Ghosts Combing Dying Fields Of Corn
by Nine1
Summary: Sort of a dark fic. The narrator (not named until the very end) goes to a party late one night. Try to guess who the narrator is.


A/N: Inspired by a certain music video. I won't tell you which one until the very end, because it will spoil much of the fic. The narrator is unnamed until the very end on purpose. Don't check who it is yet! Read it first! I want you to be surprised. Anyways, some of the things in this fic could be what people call...controversial. If you don't think you could read something that might offend you, don't. If you're willing to take the chance on this, go on ahead, brave soul.

Disclaimer: Don't own Digimon or Marylin Manson.

Ghosts Combing Dying Fields Of Corn

Friday the 13th. Eleven o' clock. Was I sitting in my room at home, reading a book, curled up on my bed? Of course not. 

We flew through the night like ghosts combing dying fields of corn. We weren't about to stay home on a Friday night, especially not this night. This was our night. Our special, evil night, with a full moon and a dread in the hearts of the superstitious people who were still out and about. It reminded me of Halloween, which was right around the corner. 

We drove downtown, heading to a party that we'd heard of in a class at school. I stuck my head out of the window, reaching an arm up to rest on the top of the car. I scratched my nails over it, but I couldn't hear it over the loud music pumping through the car stereo. We had been listening to Marylin Manson at the highest volume possible for an entire week because it annoyed the hell out of most of the neighbors. It was so fun.

We got to the party and got out of the car. I followed them into the house. I didn't like to walk first; it made me uncomfortable. Tai was always the one to walk ahead of everyone else. It was only us three, though, the same as usual. Always Tai, Matt and I going out late Friday and Saturday nights. 

Tai went straight to some jock friends he'd recognized and Matt wandered off to mingle and try to spike the punch without anyone looking. He's never not succeeded in doing that. Makes things a hell of a lot more interesting. 

I walked down a hall, looking around, inspecting the house. I did this to every house I went to. I looked at the pictures on the wall. There were some of the girl hosting the party with her parents. I found myself wondering about the people in the picture. Where were the parents right now? Were they ever tempted to cheat on each other? What did they look like as teenagers? 

I made up stories all the time. I like making up stories about peoples' backgrounds. This man was a clown in a traveling circus until he accidentally lit an elephant on fire. This woman is a pathological liar that lied her way through college and is now a psychiatrist that has more patients that commit suicide after her sessions than any other in the country. This boy raped another boy ten years younger than him on a whim before finding out that he was his distant cousin. 

The more demented, sad, and crazy the stories, the better. I get told all the time: You're crazy, you're a psycho, you should be put away into a mental hospital, you think way too much. Stop looking at me like that. I don't like your attitude.

I mostly don't listen to those people. Koushirou lectures me a lot, telling me I should be nicer. Mimi stopped talking to me altogether. I don't get what her problem is. Can't she give me a little freedom? She keeps calling me and asking me why I'm ignoring her. How can I be ignoring her when she lives in America now?

I bump into a young, pretty girl of about fifteen. I look her over. She looks slightly scared, as if she recognizes me from school. She's probably heard so many rumors about me I must look like a criminal to her. Only about a third of those rumors are true. 

Suddenly, it angers me that she looks at me that way. I picture her going back to school on Monday and telling all of her friends that "that freak that always wears black and hangs out with that jock and that outcast bumped into me at a party". I pictured her making a disgusted face, and her friends laughing. I narrowed my eyes. I reached out and grabbed a hold of her left breast, squeezing. She screamed and backed into a wall, her face turning a blazing red color. I continued to stare at her as everyone turned around. I was too quick for anyone to see what I'd done. Her lower lip trembles and she runs into another room. I slowly smile to myself and continue walking down the hall. She won't be telling any of her friends about *that*. She wouldn't risk embarrassing herself, also.

As I walk down the hall, I pass by a guy holding a still unopened can of beer. I snatch it from his hand as he passes, and I hold it close to my stomach, hiding it slightly behind the long black coat I'm wearing. He stops, looks around, trying to figure out where his beer went. I smile to myself again and open it. I take a long swig of it, make a face, and toss it back over my shoulder. I don't look back when I hear a girl shriek after it hits her on the head. 

I reach the end of the hall, and I turn around and begin walking back towards the living room. This party sucks, I decide. Not much to do. I wanted to find Tai and Matt and get the hell out of there. We could find something else to do. Terrorize a grocery store, maybe, or scare people in the park.

I begin thinking of my friends, and I laugh to myself. Daisuke is turning into a little goth, like us. I wonder if he'll start asking to hang around with us. He and Ken, both of them are becoming more and more like us every day. It's sort of scary. 

If he asked to hang around with us, go to parties with us, help wreak havoc upon the town with us, would I want him around? Yes, I'd probably allow him to come along. Someone needs to teach the boy that the world is not the perfect place that society likes to create with its lies. I hate Society. It just plain sucks.

I reach the main room, looking around for the two boys I arrived with. I spot them both sitting on the couch, cradling beer cans on their laps and talking about something or another with a third guy. Ooh, he's cute. I slide over and sit on the arm of the couch, putting my legs over the guy's lap and smirking at Tai and Matt.

"Are we ready to go or what?" I ask, as if impatient. Tai and Matt both shrug at the same time.

"If you want to go, we can go," Tai said simply. I shrugged back at him, and the three of us stand up. Tai and Matt say goodbye to the third guy after introducing us to each other.

I wave flirtatiously and wink at him before walking on after Tai and Matt. He smiles at me like he's scared I might bite his head off any second. A nervous, tiny smile.

As I reach the door and I'm about to head out, the girl that I groped earlier walks in. As we pass each other, I leer at her, and she stares back at me, wide-eyed, like a deer caught in the headlights. I look forward again and walk to the car, shoving my hands into my pockets and smiling like a Chesire cat. 

We climb into the car and begin to drive off into the night. Again I am reminded of ghosts flying over dying fields of corn, golden fields of grain. Golden fields that are rotting, blackening, until there's nothing left but a burnt hole in the ground. We are the ghosts of Friday the 13th. 

As we head towards nowhere in particular, Matt turns his head to look at me from where he sits in the middle of Tai and I.

"You were flirting with him, weren't you, Sora? With Jake?"

I smile at him and look out the window. "The one you guys were talking to? Yeah. He's cute."

Matt smirks and ruffles my hair. I growl at him but don't make the effort to try and fix it. 

"Sora, Sora, Sora...look what we've done to you. Our dear friend turned rebel."

I smiled, and my face was reflected off of the window. I watched the lights along the side of the road pass by, growing darker, darker, until there was no light left for us at all.

~ ~ ~ ~

A/N: Well, did it shock you? If it did, my job is done. Flame me all you want, I don't care. I wrote what I wanted to write, and I'm happy with it. Please review and tell me of your reaction, or if you think it was cool, bad, or whatever. Also, tell me who you thought it was at first! I do want to hear that. It'd be interesting. 

Another note: This fic was inspired by the music video for Prodigy's "Smack My Bitch Up". Pure genius. If you haven't seen it, you must.


End file.
